


Apple Cider  苹果西打

by Shamco



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Kind of non-con, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, prostitute!crowley, teen!Aziraphale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamco/pseuds/Shamco
Summary: 设定在上世纪50年代美国（看不出来），可能会有后续，可能没有（很可能有）。AU年龄操作，青少年亚茨！老异装癖妓女克鲁利。其他没了。车速不快，随便坐坐。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Apple Cider  苹果西打

牧师的外甥终于到了镇上，孩子们第一时间就知道了这事。他们嚼着口香糖，三五成群，懒懒散散，在某一个下午晃到了牧师家花园门前。

花园的栅栏围墙很高，高出最高的男孩儿的头顶两寸有余；栅栏也很宽，玫瑰花的枝叶都伸不出木板的缝隙。不过在缝隙之后，确实闪过了一个白色的人影，带头的男孩儿看得很清楚。那正是他们想要找的人。小镇太小，也太无聊，外来者往往是很好的乐子。他们有信心藉此消磨一个下午，乃至之后的一个又一个下午。

下午天气很热，亚茨拉斐尔卷起袖子，在他舅舅的花园里浇花。清凉的水珠从叶片上溅起来，细细密密地落在他赤裸的脚背上，这让他觉得很舒服。在踩上花园的这片草坪之前，他提前脱掉了鞋袜，只是因为草地的质地太像丝绒，他舍不得用硬皮鞋踩上去。亚茨拉斐尔不知道这小小一片草地每平方单价多少美金。在他的世界中，一切都是天然存在的。

有人隔着高高的栅栏吼叫。亚茨拉斐尔花了一小会儿才意识到那声音是在叫自己。他放下了水壶，下意识地要转身回屋，类似逃跑。

“欸！”那声音急切起来，“欸你！想吃雪糕么？”

亚茨拉斐尔不想吃雪糕。但是他站住了，脚趾抓住茸茸的草叶，不确定该不该出声回答。

那人又欸了几声，接着栅栏后的人影就影影绰绰地动了起来——他们要走了。

亚茨拉斐尔出声了，声音不大：

“行吧。”

那些人影立刻不动了。在轻微的窸窣声过后，栅栏门打开，一个穿着衬衫长裤的赤脚少年从门后现出身来。

“什么雪糕？”少年把半边身体掩在门后，勇敢地问道。

领头的孩子低下头——他真的很高——对着亚茨拉斐尔进行了一番打量。这是个小少爷，任何一个见过这张粉团团的面庞的人都会第一时间察觉他的天真软弱，就像捕食动物一眼就能从兽群里挑中猎物那样，这种目标就像刷上了荧光颜料那么显眼。

他笑起来：“你多大了？”

“十七岁，还有四个月零十八天就满十八岁了。”说到后半句，亚茨拉斐尔的语气里多少带着骄傲。对方的笑容让他放松了一些，不再随时预备着关门逃跑。

大孩子点了点头，朝后看了一眼，他身后的孩子们立刻叽叽嘎嘎地笑了起来。亚茨拉斐尔不明白他们在笑什么，但阳光很好，而他们看起来很友善，于是他也一同笑了起来。融入感给了他一点暖意。

“会开车么？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇头：“不会。”

大孩子一撇嘴，表情冷淡下来：“哦……”

不知道为什么，这种小瞧人的语气词让亚茨拉斐尔有些慌张。他已经不记得雪糕的事了。他不假思索地开口，多少想扳回一城：

“但我舅舅会开，他开得特别好。他会教我开的，他说了的。”

大孩子一转眼睛，似乎忽然从那里面爆发出亮光来。他紧接着问：“那他有车咯？”而不等亚茨拉斐尔回答，他自己点头肯定：

“一辆黑色轿车，林肯的，我见过。”

亚茨拉斐尔骄傲地一扬下巴，微微抬高了声音：“他还有一辆，你没见过，一辆奶油色的敞篷车，从我妈妈那儿开回来的。我就是坐那辆车过来的。”

如果亚茨拉斐尔对人性再了解深一点，哪怕是对这小镇了解再多一点，都会知道那群孩子的表情和揶揄的笑声下已经酝酿好了新款的坏点子，正准备拿他一试。而他正好领着这帮游手好闲的麻烦发生器绕到房子后面，进了车库，甚至坐进了那辆漂亮的奶油色轿车里。一切都发生得太快、太顺理成章，没等亚茨拉斐尔回想起任何母亲的告诫或是舅舅的面庞，发动机就隆隆地响了起来。

当轮胎碾过阶沿，小镇建筑在视野中加速倒退，而微风刮过他的耳畔时，亚茨拉斐尔只感到全身心的刺激和快乐。

他们在呼啸的气流里交换了名字和口香糖，亚茨拉斐尔一个都没记住。他只记得和自己搭话的大高个儿叫亨利，而他正一脚接一脚地踩着油门，把一车狂呼乱叫的大孩子带往最近的城里。亚茨拉斐尔记起了关于雪糕的邀请，这时顶着吵闹尽力地向亨利提问：

“还有多远？”

“那店在哪儿？”

从亨利的微笑里，亚茨拉斐尔没有得到任何回答。

但这没有引起他的警觉——他看不出任何人加害自己的动机，也没有见识过多少丑恶。亚茨拉斐尔以他的本来面目面对世界，一颗心是纯粹不设防的。

因此当他毫无防备地被送下车，眼看着汽车腾起尾气从眼前呼啸而过时，他甚至不太明白发生了什么。他下车的地方并没有什么雪糕店，只是一家加油站；亨利和他的朋友们开走了舅舅的汽车，大笑着。他甚至没有穿鞋。

亚茨拉斐尔注意到加油站便利店的收营员隔着玻璃对着他猛瞧。他像被那视线烫着了似的，低着头跑到了街上。在陌生的街道上站定，夏日的小风缱绻地拂过他赤裸的脚踝，让他打了个激灵，彻底从梦幻般的兴奋中清醒过来：

他完完全全、彻彻底底地，被人骗啦。

这人生少见的冲击让他先是一愣，而后热血上涌。亚茨拉斐尔对着大概是他们逃离的方向，运足力气，抿起嘴唇：

“——坏孩子。”

唾骂完毕，亚茨拉斐尔环顾了四周，确认了自己孤立无援、前后不着的处境。不过慌张倒慌张得有限，实际上，另一种新奇的快乐慢慢爬上这个半大孩子心头——他还没来城里逛过呢。

这是个懒散的下午。街上几乎没有行人，偶尔一辆汽车拐过街角，慢吞吞地迎面而过。这毕竟是个不大的城镇。没有旁人的目光给了亚茨拉斐尔更大的信心，让他暂时忘记了自己的窘境，转而专心致志地东张西望。何况，他口袋里有钱——他满可以自己去找那个传说中的雪糕买来吃。

抱着这样的主意，亚茨拉斐尔一口气逛到了傍晚。他大概走到了电影院附近，发现随着太阳下落，小镇的居民陆续走上了街头，餐馆也接连开了张。路人的目光在他身上滞留得太长，温暖的幻彩随着白昼的光线褪去，逼近的夜幕使一切事物的轮廓蒙昧不清。

亚茨拉斐尔开始觉得冷了。

“你好，孩子，”一只苍老的手搭在他的肩膀上，让这单薄的少年惊得一跳，“你还好吗？我想你需要……”

亚茨拉斐尔从喉咙里挤出极小声的惊呼，连那人是男是女都没有看清，腿脚就已经自动地运动起来，带着他像兔子一样逃窜出去。

“……一双鞋子。”

亚茨拉斐尔不想承认的是，他开始害怕了。保持着小跑的速度，街上每一个人有意或无意的说笑顾盼都能刺激他的神经。此时的他十分类似一只受惊的动物，在冷风吹拂下，脑海中只剩下寻找温暖庇护所的本能。

在这样的情境下，亚茨拉斐尔几乎是凭着本能，最后走进了图书馆和中餐馆——前者已经关门，而后者灯光太盛，人声鼎沸，使他退却了——之间的一扇半旧玻璃门。走进去之前，他看到门边墙上镶着一串粉红灯管，写着“极乐影院”。玻璃门内只有楼梯，三盏日光灯管坏了两盏，剩下一盏照着粗面瓷砖铺就的台阶。楼梯在惨淡的灯光下无限延伸，直通地心，而从下往上蒸腾起的爆米花香气引诱着亚茨拉斐尔，让他慢慢地扶着把手，抽着鼻子，拾级而下。

亚茨拉斐尔本打算买一些爆米花吃，至少可以在里面坐一会儿，暖和一下。这时的他没有料到的是，这个下午的每一件事最终都不遂他愿。就像之前说的，如果他对这小镇了解深一些，就会知道他大概是第一个走下这楼梯寻找“影院”的人。而大多数人，准确地说，男人，走下这楼梯，寻求的是“极乐”。

法语里把高潮叫做“小死亡”，这不无道理——据说，留在台阶下的是陈腐死肉，回到地面的只有在极乐中荡涤一新的，赤条条的游魂。

亚茨拉斐尔走到了楼梯的尽头，穿过一道低矮的门檐，果然看见了影院小小的前厅。他有些小心地踏上地毯，地毯的绒毛轻轻地扎着他的脚底，带给他一点痒絮絮的温暖。

“有人吗？”

无人回答。

爆米花机的嗡嗡声在这片安静中却显得格外响亮。

亚茨拉斐尔壮起胆子走向柜台向里张望，确认了这里确实无人看管。作为一个有教养的、然而今天晚上偶然大胆起来的好孩子，亚茨拉斐尔规规矩矩地拿了一个纸盒，使用金属小铲盛了爆米花，小心地关上小门，并且留了一张纸钞在玻璃柜台上——钞票票面很大，足可以买下好几桶爆米花，顺带看上几场电影。

因此亚茨拉斐尔稍微心安理得了一些，嘴里一动一动地咀嚼着，他慢慢走向了唯一透出声音和亮光的影厅门。

影厅里空无一人，这很合他的意。亚茨拉斐尔一直走到了最后一排，随意找了个位子坐了下来。

银幕上放着什么时兴的战争片，枪炮声轰轰地炸着亚茨拉斐尔的耳膜。他不爱这类影片，但他也没得挑。好在那个方下巴的男主角很快见到了他美丽的护士女友，抒情的小提琴响起来了，漂亮姑娘摘下了护士帽，散开了一头丰茂的卷发，两个侧脸越来越近，越来越——

一个坚硬冰凉的东西触上亚茨拉斐尔的耳廓，把他骇得几乎从座椅上掀翻过去。爆米花从他怀中飞出去，洒了一天一地。

“我很抱歉，我——”

用汽水罐吓了他的人影在他身边坐了下来。在昏暗的光线里，亚茨拉斐尔看见那是个长发高个的女人。

“没事，小伙子。”那人开口了，声音里带着笑意，“顺便，你的爆米花钱我反正已经收到了。”

亚茨拉斐尔的心脏降落回胸腔里。他没有注意到，对一个女人来说，面前人的声音未免过于低沉了。

“我会帮忙打扫的，女士，我很抱歉——”

冰凉的汽水罐这次准确地贴上了他的嘴唇。

“西打。要吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔闭上嘴点了点头，顺从地接受了这霸道的推销。在接过锡罐时，那女人的长指甲若有似无地刮过了他的指腹。

他错过了接吻镜头，这让亚茨拉斐尔未免有些懊恼，不过好在美丽的护士开始哭泣，而方下巴刚毅的眼神软化了，显然是要诉一番衷情。亚茨拉斐尔期待着诗句一样隽永的台词。

一道热气呵进了他的耳朵里：

“他们俩最后分手了。”

亚茨拉斐尔极快地扭过头，睁大了眼睛：

“什——为什么？可她那么爱……”

话音未落，亚茨拉斐尔就意识到对方和自己几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，而自己的整张脸都笼罩在对方蓬松的长发的阴影里。面前的这双眼睛在黑暗中像蛇一样发亮。

亚茨拉斐尔说不出话了。因为面前的人低下了头，却没有后退，温热的鼻息慢慢接近了他的颈窝；而一只微凉的手柔弱无骨地，攀着他的大腿，慢慢滑进了双腿之间，在亚茨拉斐尔反应过来之前，准确地捂上了他的裤裆。

要害受制，亚茨拉斐尔一下子浑身僵硬了。他只敢抬起手，抵住对方的肩膀，同时颤颤巍巍发出呼救：

“您做什么……请您——哈啊！”

湿软的舌头舔过肩颈皮肉上的齿痕，亚茨拉斐尔感到那人贴着自己的锁骨咧开了一个微笑，微弱的气流拂过自己的皮肤。

“嘘……”他听到那人低声笑道，“交给我就好。”

亚茨拉斐尔现在意识到了——这不是一个女人的肩膀，或是一位太太的声音。

但是他已经失去了发出任何疑问的余裕。那只掌握要害的手已经或重或缓地揉捏起来了，并且正向着不妙的方向移动。衬衫像是自动解了开，裤腰也眼看着变松了，亚茨拉斐尔还没反应过来，忽然被胸口的刺激惊得叫出声来。

“啊啊……”

柔软的嘴唇包裹住了一大块乳肉，锋利的齿列慢条斯理地刮过乳晕，舌尖抵住乳头轻轻拨动，只消几下就让亚茨拉斐尔忍不住软倒在靠背上，半张着嘴轻轻喘气。

那人终于松口时，亚茨拉斐尔的眼眶已经湿了。对方用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他线条柔和的白净肚皮，低声问道：

“你叫什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔找回了一丝神志，发现自己从上到下地敞了怀，而这长发女人——男人——不知何时已经蹲到了自己大张的双腿间。亚茨拉斐尔勉强地伸出手，然而半路失去主见，最终不知所措地落在了那一蓬顺滑的红发上。

那红发男人对他一挑眉毛，抬手把他的手掌从头顶摘下来，然后在他手心里落下缱绻一吻。嘴唇擦着他的手心，半蹲着的男人再次开口：

“我叫克鲁利。你有名字么？”

“亚茨……亚茨拉斐尔。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤声说道。

红发男人笑了，手指不动声色地勾上少年的裤腰。

“很高兴认识你，亚茨。”

他拉下亚茨拉斐尔的内裤，一口将他的阴茎吞到了底。

亚茨拉斐尔像活鱼般猛然抬起腰肢，在座椅上绷成了一张脆弱的弓；他张开了嘴，然而呻吟被充血的喉头堵在里面，费劲力气才泄出一点来。

少年的阴茎细长洁净，被男人的口腔包裹得彻底。克鲁利甚至贴合柱身卷起舌头，舌根后自然拱起一个小窝，那嫩生生的阴茎头陷在里面，很快就遭遇了非人的折磨。经验丰富的男人只要轻轻拱动舌头，口腔内部的负压就一口接一口地压榨着亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，而粗糙的舌根同时一下接一下地顶撞着脆弱的尿道口，把每一滴精液都从那可爱的小眼里吮净了。亚茨拉斐尔一开始还能挣扎起来，白生生的大腿有力地踢蹬，柔嫩的皮肤若有似无地蹭过克鲁利的耳廓和颧骨，呻吟随着克鲁利吮吸的节奏忽高忽低；然而没几下亚茨拉斐尔就失了力气，一条腿垂在克鲁利肩头，而另一条瘫软下来，被克鲁利抬起来挂在了座椅扶手上。

等到克鲁利终于松开口时，亚茨拉斐尔已经彻底叫哑了嗓子，哭得连眼睛都睁不开了。他在克鲁利的嘴里射了两次，敏感得稍微一碰就抖个不停。

跪在他腿间的男人站起身，舒展了一下酸麻的膝盖，然后向前倾身，抬手贴上亚茨拉斐尔汗湿的脸颊，用拇指擦去了上面的泪痕。

“我们这儿可不退现金呀……”他情意绵绵地喃喃，“接下来半场该怎么办呢？”

一扇金色的睫毛擦着他的指尖扑闪着睁开了，露出里面含着的一汪在情热中融化的水蓝。

“求您……求……”

克鲁利在他的鼻尖上俏皮地落下一吻。

“遵命。”

亚茨拉斐尔只来得及感到自己腋下一紧，紧接着就是一阵天旋地转，等回过神的时候，他已经大敞四开地仰躺在了男人身上，长裤已经不翼而飞，而一根手指按在他的嘴唇上，耳边一个低沉的声音诱哄他分开牙关。

“张嘴，含进去……好孩子。”

一根手指变成两根，轻柔地在他口腔里搅动，偶尔夹住舌头轻轻拉扯。温热的涎液和粘稠的呻吟顺着亚茨拉斐尔合不上的牙关一并流淌出来。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

不用克鲁利多余拨弄，亚茨拉斐尔饱受折磨的小阴茎又慢慢挺立了起来。这对亚茨拉斐尔来说已经接近折磨，使他有些不安分地在克鲁利身上轻轻扭动起来。

“嘘……嘘。”

克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔耳边轻轻做着安抚，同时将一根手指按上了亚茨拉斐尔的后穴口。在身上的少年来不及反应的时候，一根修长的食指就迅速地滑了进去。咕啾。

亚茨拉斐尔僵硬了一下。克鲁利空余的一只手捂着他柔软的腹部，此刻像安抚小动物似地轻轻撸动。当感到手下的肌肉稍稍放松下来之后，克鲁利的手指慢慢屈起，开始试探着活动起来。

更多的喘息和唾液从亚茨拉斐尔的口中淌出来，他在克鲁利的颈窝里无助地仰起脑袋，暴露出他脆弱的脖颈。后穴里手指的活动缓慢，有力，很得要领，慢慢搅出了黏腻的水声。肠道的官感在那指尖之后无限延伸，那些触而不及的地方清晰地骚痒起来。

亚茨拉斐尔发出难耐的声音，然而词不成句。克鲁利偏过头去凑上耳朵，只能勉强分辨出一个词：

“快……”

克鲁利从善如流，立刻加了一根手指。两根手指并行，并不做多余花样，调整位置后，稳准狠地一勾，结结实实地按上了亚茨拉斐尔的前列腺。

亚茨拉斐尔惊喘一声，然而一口气还没吸进胸腔就化作叫喊吐了出来——

克鲁利另一只手握住了他敏感的阴茎。后穴里的手指疾风骤雨般地抽插起来，每一下都狠狠顶弄在亚茨拉斐尔可怜的极乐点上。与此同时，前方的手却撸动得缓慢而有力，下松上紧，挤奶一样揉捏着那可怜的阴茎。这小东西已经射无可射，此刻那粉红生嫩的阴茎头发着抖，从铃口里一小口一小口地吐着透明水。

亚茨拉斐尔此时已经哭得倒不上气，嘶哑的喉咙里已经榨不出一声呻吟。他昏昏沉沉地摆动着头部，含混地嗯啊，手臂有气无力地挥舞起来。克鲁利侧过头，用嘴唇捕住了他的一根手指，同时发出含糊不清的安抚：

“好了，好了，就好了。”

亚茨拉斐尔只皱着眉摇头。这时，克鲁利忽然觉得下方手心一热，接着淅淅沥沥的热流就顺着指缝淌了下去。

刺激太过，亚茨拉斐尔哭着尿了。

湿热微腥的潮气在淫糜的影厅里蒸腾起来。在半梦半醒的蒙昧里，亚茨拉斐尔并没有感到自己的唇上一热，一点点湿痕在黑暗里闪着光。在彻底陷入无意识之前，一个声音在他耳畔低语：

“消费苹果西打一听。谢谢光临，亚茨拉斐尔。”

-FIN-

***ADD ON***  
亚茨拉斐尔在一阵冷风中醒来。睁开眼时，映入眼帘的是脏兮兮的粗瓷地砖，以及一双漂亮的雕花牛津鞋。

顺着笔挺的西裤折痕向上望去，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛适应了光线，终于看清了他舅舅的脸。加百列嵌在丝绒般的黑暗里，粉色的霓虹在他身后镀上了一层柔和的荣光。而他的眼睛隐没在阴影里，里面无星无月。

“我的男孩儿……”他笑起来，咧开一口森森白牙，“你真的有大麻烦了。”


End file.
